


[马俊]gift

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 未满十八nonononononono





	[马俊]gift

**Author's Note:**

> 未满十八nonononononono

“仁俊，仁俊。”“干嘛……”黄仁俊不情不愿地从床上爬起来，肩上过于宽大的睡衣顺着手臂滑下，露出白皙的皮肤和上边青青紫紫的痕迹。“六一儿童节快乐！”李马克递给他一个包装粗糙的盒子，还未睡醒的黄仁俊脸上毫无惊喜之意，半眯着眼解开了盒子上系得丑不拉叽的蝴蝶结。

盒子里放着一本英文字典和一个颜色暧昧的纸袋，黄仁俊望着那本蓝中带黄的字典，恨不得晕过去。“哪有人儿童节送字典的！”他抄起字典扔向李马克，李马克忙不迭地接住，脸上露出讨好的笑容。“不是还有一个袋子吗？”黄仁俊翻了个白眼，低下头去拆纸袋。

拆出来的东西让他羞红了脸，被子一扯躲在被窝里不肯出来了。“你有病啊买这种东西！”“你试试嘛。”“不要！”“就一次。”“不！”

……

最后黄仁俊还是带上了。

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，本来带上这个东西，黄仁俊就很不自在，偏偏老师还点了他的名让他上去解题。他踢了前桌李马克的凳子一脚，变扭地走上讲台。

黄仁俊被点上去的那一刻起，李马克的视线就没有离开过他。他的视线紧紧地黏在黄仁俊被屁股撑的紧紧的校裤上，口袋里握紧遥控器的手早已布满了汗珠，但脸上还是一副乖乖听课的好学生模样。

题目并不难，黄仁俊很快就想好了解题思路。正要动笔时，后面一直安稳的东西突然抖动起来。他手一软，粉笔在黑板上刮过，留下一道歪歪扭扭的长痕。

该死的李马克。

黄仁俊心里怒骂却没法回头。他顶着不断传来的快感继续计算，但抖动的手让他无法写下整齐的字体。

老师在下面巡看，并没有发现黄仁俊的异常。李马克见他还能站着，把遥控器调到最高档，他双腿一软，差点蹲了下去，勉强靠扶着黑板来维持自己的平衡。

黄仁俊感觉自己的下身好像失去了控制，液体不停地从后方流出，前面也因刺激想要高高翘起，但因李马克早上给他套了泳裤的缘故，小东西只能乖乖地伏着。他强忍着羞耻，在黑板上写下答案。

台上的黄仁俊受煎熬，台下的李马克也没有好到哪里去。他盯着黄仁俊的小圆屁股，满脑子都是昨天晚上自己开艹时，囊袋“啪啪”打在上面的画面，恨不得当场剥了黄仁俊的裤子，把人按在自己腿上狠狠地抽插。

放下粉笔时，黄仁俊隐藏在校服外套下的衬衫已经完全湿透，内裤里也是一片湿腻。他抿着嘴撑着多媒体桌下了讲台，经过李马克身边时狠狠地捏了他一把。

但高潮还没来临，穴道里的东西仍在抖动着。黄仁俊伏在桌上，手紧紧拽着袖口，最终在下课铃声响起的时候释放，后面的震动也终于消失了。

他趴在教科书，书页上沾上满了他的泪水。

轻微的啜泣声逃不过李马克的耳朵。他回过头凑到黄仁俊的耳边。

“好啦别哭啦，我已经关掉了。”

“宝宝儿童节快乐。”


End file.
